


许墨 棋局

by cangxisaltycheese



Category: anime andgame
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22343602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cangxisaltycheese/pseuds/cangxisaltycheese
Kudos: 12





	许墨 棋局

正是七月流火时分，余热未消，荷塘里早已没有早先的盛景，悠然伸手轻拂一支残荷，淡淡道：“夏日已过了。”  
“四时递嬗罢了，不必忧心，有你照拂，明年不是还会再开的么？”许墨笑了笑，在棋盘上落下一子，故意将声音敲响些，好让她回神。“到你了，别怕输，心无旁骛才好。”  
“嗯，我会的。”悠然面色微红，暗想不好：怎么？我看荷花是分心，看你就不是了？转身一瞬间，广袖扫过棋盘，棋子滚落满地，叮当有声。  
她眼里的不悦，许墨都看在眼里，只不过现在他知道她少有小女儿脾气，今天这样也是难得的。  
“不知如何下子么？我教你便是了。”说罢便将她揽入怀中，呼出的热气氤氲在悠然耳边：“我之前故意下的这几子，看似是围困，已然成虎口，娘子本可佯装先让我吃一子，然后我也不会故意作难，娘子便可趁热打铁，将我黑子包围其中，一举打破僵局。可惜了，有了机会赢，还是要耍赖皮，嗯？”他语气里满是调笑的意味，更是故意用替她不值的口吻，亲昵地将鼻尖在她耳廓上摩挲，末了轻轻啮咬住耳垂。  
“郎君分明污蔑！我是不小心的！”悠然觉得没来由的委屈，咬着嘴唇也不落下泪来，只是勉强转过头去用一双如琥珀养在水银里一般的杏眼瞪着他，像只被欺负的猫儿。   
真是……说是娇憨可人也不为过吧？许墨心中暗叹，就要将她抱起转过身来面对自己坐着，“不要这样好不好？”悠然抓住了他衣襟。  
“好，都依你便是了。但是这扰乱棋局的罪，为夫还是要罚你一次的。”语未毕，便捏住她下巴，将唇敷上去。悠然周身的温融热意更显出他唇上触感微凉，隐隐带着的丝丝草木气息，让她躁动的心平复了几分。但许墨意图不只是如此，抓了几颗棋子，撩开层叠裙摆，伸了进去。  
“我说过不要……”“娘子只说不要，又不说是怎样，让我这个做郎君的也太为难了。”随即放入了她娇软的体内。  
悠然堪堪受着，身下胀满的不适引得她泪水涟涟，许墨不急于求成反而又与她辗转深吻，却被她的舌抵住，撒娇似的温存舔弄，“把棋子拿掉吧，嗯……”心尖上那一点酸软无力从经脉漫过全身，比这满池荷香更引人迷离。她不自如地挪动身体，甚至听到了那几颗玉珠子在体内相撞的声响，更让她难以忍受。两人的唇刚分开，又因许墨将她的额头相抵而又再次紧贴，温润清朗的声音徘徊在她耳畔：“唔…我说到的事，何时有变的？只是想着我娘子不要怪罪我才好。”又重新在棋盘上摆出棋局，“下一子该下到哪了？你可会？”  
“左上角……三路第四个？”“对了，也不罚你了。”他长叹一口气，总归是疼惜的，在开口处轻柔摩挲，将那几颗带着些许莹润光泽的棋子慢慢取出，耳边又是自家娘子带着娇俏的吟哦。  
“郎君……我怕。”悠然怯怯地开口，却看到他身后荧光化作了实体的狐尾，顿时起了玩心，转过身去面对他坐下，伸手轻轻抓了他的尾巴摇晃，还不忘环住他的脖颈。  
“唔……我的尾巴又长出来了？害怕还去摸什么？”深邃的眼眸微微眯起，仿佛是欣喜于她这样的举动似的，甚至将它抬起来凑着她的手，“你要知道我身为狐妖，尾巴可是不能乱摸的，娘子还要多担待些，不如……换个方式补偿我，如何？”手在她月白色抹胸上游移不定，解开了细带。手指抚弄着椒酥玉球上两晕退红（1），玲珑浮凸的身躯在如练月光下泛着脂腻一般的光泽，她却蓦地解开他衣带，将自己身体贴近他胸膛。  
“我何时说过害怕你长尾巴了？我怕的是……”“是什么？你在我身边，有什么可怕的？过来吧，好吗？”手移到她背后，轻轻吮着那一点，磨人的情事让悠然颤颤着抬起腰来，用身下一片柔软抚慰她面前这个人，却又只是静静地与他相抱，没有要取欢的意思。  
许墨明白她的踌躇，只能缓慢引她一同去往秘境。他隐忍着呻吟，却又不免情动，只好顺着她温存顶弄，却又被揉了尾巴，心头躁动万分不得疏解，只好发狠了似的用劲在她胸乳间留下数点朱砂欢啮，末了还是笑着问了：“非得摸不可？”  
“就要！……之前让郎君尝了甜头…现在也该……换我了。”她撅起嘴，面色潮红更显着不甘。“这算什么？哪有习得棋局便现学现卖的？那你怎么不明白…夫妻情事，不过如四时递嬗……又怎会如此害羞呢？”不断将自己身体寻访进入更深处。引得悠然口唇微张，惊呼连连。许墨只好一再深吻，为的是骗她诱她劝她哄她：“卿卿……为夫还要一会儿，好么？”  
“嗯……妾身答应……”悠然心头酸软终于消散，只有粉汗蒸腾，化作水汽氤氲缭绕着两人的身影，层层包裹着不容逃脱。身后发簪上的流苏摇荡碰撞这棋盘，桀桀作响。  
缠绵过后，悠然钻入许墨的怀抱，仰望天上几颗朗星无力道：“三年梦中相会，能有今朝，莫非也是常事？”  
“娘子能与我一起，是常事，是姻缘前定，亦是在下之幸。”  
（1）退红：肉粉红色


End file.
